Namo Guan Shi Yin Pusa
by Fujikujaku
Summary: Des prières hésitantes, maladroites... Kisuke n'a jamais prié, ça s'entend, et Shinji trouverait ça tellement attendrissant si ça ne lui donnait pas envie de se rouler en boule et de se boucher les oreilles.


Je suis de retour! Oui, je sais ça faisait longtemps, mais j'ai trouvé un travail et donc ma Muse me boude.

Pour fêter le mois d'août, je vous livre un plot-bunny inspiré par une conversation avec Leikkona! Oui, c'est angsteux...quelle surprise.

:)

* * *

Il dit que c'est le moment du réveil, même si ce n'est jamais vraiment le cas. Il est toujours réveillé, toujours. La voix du Hollow est omniprésente, il n'arrive pas à la faire se taire. Depuis combien de temps déjà? Difficile à dire, il n'a plus la notion du temps. Il fait toujours frais et sombre dans cet endroit où il est maintenu, avec tous les autres; heureusement ils sont tous là, il aurait eu encore plus de mal à supporter la situation s'il n'avait pas été conscient de leur présence. Ils sont tous comme lui, silencieux et immobiles dans leurs kekkais, posés aussi confortablement que possible sur le sol dur.

Il ne peut pas le remarquer, mais il sait qu'ils sont tous exactement das la même situation, à hurler intérieurement parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement. Bouger...parler...faire le moindre signe est impossible pour eux. Et c'est la sensation la plus désespérante du monde.

Parce que tout ce qui leur est permis, c'est de voir et d'entendre.

Le silence est aussi lourd que l'obscurité mais parfois les deux sont percés. Il ne suffit pas de grand chose, juste une lanterne solitaire qui descend mais qui ne remonte que très rarement. C'est la seule chose qui permet à Shinji d'avoir un minimum la notion du temps qui s'écoule depuis qu'ils sont tous ici: la petite lanterne qui éclaire une zone minuscule du sous-sol et un visage de plus en plus tiré. Kisuke ne sourit plus depuis un moment. Pourtant c'était ce que Shinji a toujours remarqué avec lui, un sourire éternellement posé sur son visage comme s'il était nu sans lui. Bien sûr, il n'a jamais été convaincu que chaque sourire était véritable. Son ami cache beaucoup de choses derrière son attitude heureuse, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour le percer à jour.

Mais là...là...il voudrait donner n'importe quoi pour voir ce même sourire idiot illuminer ce visage. Au moins ça voudrait dire que Kisuke est comme d'habitude, qu'il n'a pas sombré, qu'il n'est pas en train de perdre son étincelle. Mais à force, il est de plus en plus convaincu que son

(_amour son amour son amour son amour_)

ami a perdu tout ce qui peut le faire sourire. Il le voit de plus en plus juste rester au pauvre bureau construit avec une planche et deux tréteaux, la tête dans les mains. Et quand il jette des regards vers les huit kekkai silencieux, Shinji ne peut pas s'empêcher de frissonner, toujours coincé dans la prison de son propre corps rigide. Il a envie de crier, de cligner les yeux, de faire n'importe quoi pour faire comprendre au scientifique qu'il est là, qu'il est conscient. Mais son bras est comme une coque de plomb et le masque l'étouffe et le serre, glacial et brûlant et aucun des deux. Donc il ne peut rien faire de plus que de regarder Kisuke se tuer à la tache, les yeux éteints.

Les bouteilles vides n'arrêtent pas de s'entasser dans un coin, c'est la deuxième chose qui terrifie Shinji. Il n'a jamais été le dernier à prendre un verre ou dix, et quand il réussissait à traîner Kisuke pour des soirées, les deux avaient sérieusement fini une quantité impressionnante de bouteilles. Mais maintenant ce ne sont pas simplement les restes d'une soirée entre amis. C'est le témoignage d'un homme qui ne peut même plus affronter une journée sans cette aide... (Son esprit fait une bulle quand il y pense, et il se souvient des fois où Rose lui a raconté qu'on appelait ça du "courage hollandais" et où il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. Ça ne le fait plus rire du tout maintenant)

Se dire que Kisuke a besoin de ça pour être capable de travailler, ça l'effraie au possible. Se dire que cet homme qui a toujours tout contrôlé, même quand la situation paraissait catastrophique, puise son courage dans du saké de basse qualité vendu quelques pièces à peine sur le marché de la ville, il en hurlerait. à s'en déchirer la voix. Si seulement il en avait la possibilité.

(Une partie pernicieuse de son esprit, ou plutôt le Hollow qui ne rate pas une occasion pour s'immiscer dans ses pensées, lui suggère que vu comme ils ont l'air d'être pauvres, dépenser tant de sous pour de l'alcool, c'est hautement égoïste comme action. Shinji fait tout son possible pour défoncer la gueule de cette voix parce que bordel, y a pas moins égoïste que Kisuke, ses actions récentes l'ont bien assez prouvé)

C'est dans ces moments-là que Kisuke vient parfois errer près des kekkai, le regard qui se pose sur chacune des victimes tour à tour. Et comme ça, sans plus de cérémonie, il entre dans le kekkai de Shinji, détruisant le kidô comme si ce n'était que des toiles d'araignées, et vient s'agenouiller devant lui. Et même si Shinji a toujours l'impression d'être un rocher, un morceau de métal, un tas insensible sur le sol d'un laboratoire de fortune dans le noir, à chaque fois que Kisuke lui effleure les cheveux, il peut le sentir. Il peut sentir la douceur de ces mains qui ont l'air de n'avoir jamais vu un combat ou tenu une épée. Il peut sentir la chaleur qui émane de lui pendant que ses doigts se mêlent à ses cheveux. Et quand il lui effleure ce masque

(_moche, moche, c'est quoi ce masque moche?_)

lourd, il y a une douceur qu'il n'a jamais montré auparavant. Et il lui parle toujours, des mots si bas que même avec un Hollow qui accentue l'audition et le silence ambiance, Shinji a parfois du mal à l'entendre. Mais il l'entend. Il entend chaque mot, chaque parole. Ce sont des excuses, toujours des excuses. Kisuke a toujours eu l'excuse facile, mais depuis la trahison d'Aizen, ça s'est empiré. Shinji a toujours pensé que son ami pourrait s'excuser pour n'avoir pas pu améliorer le monde, et à cet instant, comme à chaque fois, c'est ce qu'il fait. Mais ce n'est pas le pire.

C'est loin d'être le pire dans cette situation, si un tel amalgame de désespoir et d'impuissance peut avoir une notion de valeurs de ce genre. Le pire n'est pas de voir Kisuke boire tellement qu'il s'écroule sur son bureau de fortune ou à même le sol. Ce n'est pas de voir Tessai ou Yoruichi devoir le ramasser pour le remonter car il n'est même pas assez conscient pour monter des marches. Et ce n'est pas encore de devoir supporter le voir qui s'en veut pour tout et rien, comme si c'est lui qui avait fait la putain d'erreur de

(_tomber amoureux de_)

garder Aizen près de lui.

Non, le pire vient plus tard. Quand Kisuke est sobre, violemment, _désespérément_ sobre. Quand ça fait deux ou trois jours qu'il n'a pas bu parce qu'il se dit qu'il tient peut-être le début balbutiant d'une idée. Le pire est quand ce début balbutiant disparaît dans l'impossible. A ces moments-là, des moments que Shinji donnerait tout pour ne pas voir (il n'est pas lâche, loin de là, mais il ne supporte pas de voir son ami comme ça. C'est au-dessus de ses forces, et le satané Hollow qui n'arrête pas d'en rire...) Kisuke est calme. Il ne tremble pas, il ne crie pas comme ça lui arrive parfois, mais jamais quand il pense que Yoruichi ou Tessai peuvent l'entendre, certainement. Il fixe simplement un coin dans le noir et se met à prier. Shinji n'a jamais trouvé que prier était étrange; il a beau être un

(_monstre un monstre tu es un monstre maintenant et tu le sais_)

shinigami, ce qui passerait pour un dieu ou un esprit, il a déjà prié lors de combats particulièrement compliqués. C'est un reste de sa vie d'avant, il le sait bien. Il a réussi à garder certains souvenirs de sa vie d'humain, donc pour lui c'est normal. Ce qui est beaucoup, beaucoup moins normal, c'est d'entendre des suppliques s'élever dans le silence du laboratoire. Des prières hésitantes, maladroites... Kisuke n'a jamais prié, ça s'entend, et Shinji trouverait ça tellement attendrissant si ça ne lui donnait pas envie de se rouler en boule et de se boucher les oreilles. Son ton est plat, monocorde, rien de semblable à la voix qu'il a toujours eu. Normalement il y a toujours un rire qui colore ses mots; Shinji ne l'a jamais entendu être sérieux quand ils étaient encore à Soul Society, seulement passionné, de bonne humeur, timide et volontaire. Même quand il a affronté Aizen pour les sauver, sa voix était restée posée, presque agréable, comme s'il ne s'était pas adressé à un dangereux psychopathe qui venait de condamner huit personnes à mort.

Bien entendu, Shinji sait parfaitement que ce ton était surtout pour lui, pour le rassurer, pour lui prouver que tout était sous contrôle et qu'il s'occupait de tout. Il sait que Kisuke faisait des efforts pour cacher l'immense inquiétude et la colère qu'il ressentait à cet instant, quand il avait vu le masque quasiment formé sur son visage. Il le sait, et pourtant qu'est-ce que ça l'avait rassuré. Il ne sait pas pour les autres, mais rien qu'à entendre Kisuke arriver, il avait été certain que tout irait bien. Maintenant...il se surprend à avoir des doutes. Pas que Kisuke puisse les sauver, il ne pourrait jamais douter de ça, mais à douter que le scientifique réussisse à ne pas sombrer dans la folie avant. Parce que quand il l'entend prier, Kisuke donne l'impression de ne plus être tout à fait là. Les yeux dans le vague, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, et le visage tellement épuisé qu'il n'est plus qu'un masque. Shinji ne peut pas reconnaître la moitié des noms que Kisuke lance dans ses supplications. Il n'a jamais été familier avec les divinités japonaises et il s'en est toujours foutu.

Puis Kisuke change de nom, change de panthéon, et Shinji en hurle encore plus. Où le scientifique a appris cette prière, il ne peut même pas commencer à deviner. Est-ce qu'il l'aurait entendu autour de Shinji? Il se souvient pas avoir un jour prié en la présence de Kisuke, ou même d'avoir parlé de la Vierge. Mais il a dû le faire, il est le seul de par qui Kisuke aurait pu en entendre parler. Et il peut le réciter en même temps que Kisuke, il n'a jamais oublié les mots

(_Ave Maria, gratia plena Dominus tecum Benedicta tu in mulieribus ;_  
_Et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Jesus !_  
_Sancta Maria, Mater Dei,_  
_Ora pro nobis, peccatoribus,_  
_Nunc, et in ora mortis nostræ._

_Amen_)

ni ce qu'ils signifient.

Le latin est maladroit, avec une prononciation vraiment mauvaise, et Kisuke n'a probablement pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il dit. Mais il le fait quand même, il répète encore et encore les mêmes mots. Parfois il vient de nouveau dans le kekkai de Shinji et le regarde, toujours en murmurant la même prière qui doit avoir aucun sens pour lui. Mais elle en a pour Shinji, et c'est peut-être la seule raison pour laquelle il a choisi la Vierge à qui envoyer ses suppliques.  
Et parfois, il change de prière. Et Shinji connaît cette divinité aussi, probablement la seule qu'il connaît de toute l'Asie, celle qu'il a vu le plus souvent quand il faisait ses missions de shinigami, celle qu'il voit

(_voyait_)

de temps en temps dans certains endroits de Soul Society. La déesse de la miséricorde, de la compassion, la déesse qui est le plus souvent sur les lèvres du scientifique. Il passe des heures, parfois des jours prostré à son bureau, la tête baissée et des larmes qui coulent sur les notes mille et mille fois relues, à supplier Kanzeon. Il lui promet tout, absolument tout, pour seulement avoir une réponse à ses questions. Il ne veut pas grand chose, juste une réponse, une seule. Un simple signe qui pourrait l'aider à sortir de l'obscurité.

_Senju Sengen Kanzeon Bosatsu, Senbi, Senkô, Daihi Kannon-sama, Onegai...onegaishimasu...onegai de gozaru.._

Mais toujours, le silence est la seule chose qui répond. Et Shinji peut seulement pleurer en silence dans la prison qu'est devenu son corps en attendant qu'il puisse exaucer les prières de Kisuke.

* * *

Voilà...j'espère que ça vous a plu... :3


End file.
